


lets forget what was said, and give pain a rain check

by youforget



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Ficlet, I Blame Tumblr, I suck at writing, M/M, Reunions, eoin isn't impressed, i love these two, not one damn bit, t20 world cup 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youforget/pseuds/youforget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jos and craig left a lot of things unsaid when jos left for lancashire<br/>the t20 world cup gives them a chance to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lets forget what was said, and give pain a rain check

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this gif from the eng v sa game on saturday http://cricketslash.tumblr.com/post/81129244310/craig-kiesdryer-at-your-service-england-v and well you can't really blame me for not writing this, despite my clear lack of writing talent.
> 
> title is from forgive and forget - you me at six  
> un - beta'd, con crit and improvements are welcome.

The umpires call a drinks break, Jos removes his helmet and dabs at his sweaty forehead waiting for the twelfth man to come out with drinks and towels for him and Eoin. It was proving to be a tough game and South Africa weren’t going down without a fight, as the figure approaches Jos realises that it’s not Luke carrying the drinks, but Craig. What was he doing here? Surely not to take Jos’ spot as keeper again?

Suddenly all that anger and hurt comes bubbling up; they hadn’t exactly parted on the best of terms. As Jos recalls their last day at Taunton had ended up with Craig calling him a “selfish bastard” for moving to Lancashire, and Jos just leaving the ground in exasperation at the fact he couldn’t understand why.

His reverie is broken by that familiar South African drawl “Alright gorgeous, miss me?” and suddenly Jos doesn’t have the heart to be angry at the stupid idiot anymore, with his chiselled jaw and dopey smile…”Here you missed a bit” Craig leans in with the towel, and Jos can’t help but instinctively flinch back, it's been too long since Craig had touched him with any affection “On your head, you numpty” he laughs, and it’s almost like old times again. “Oh shit yeah” Jos smirks as Craig raises the towel to his forehead, and if he leans into Craig’s touch a little longer than he should have, well he can allow himself one indulgence. “Can you guys not” Jos and Craig both turn to face Eoin who’s clearly not impressed with their display “Sure” Craig replies with an easy going smile, and turns to make his way back to the dugout. But not before fixing Jos with a look that makes him flush, and screams that this isn’t over between the two of them. Which leaves him slightly weak at the knees, and sets his heart racing at the prospect of being one step closer to setting things straight with Craig.

And if Jos takes his mark at the crease with a slightly dopey smile on his face, despite Eoin’s sternest looks, well who is he to blame him anyway?


End file.
